1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A metal film for connecting, for example, a wire or a bump is formed on an electrode of a semiconductor device. One of the methods of forming the metal film is an electroless plating method.
The electrode of the semiconductor device is connected to a semiconductor element that is formed on a substrate. The semiconductor element includes a junction region between a p-type impurity region and an n-type impurity region. When light is incident on the junction region, photovoltaic power is generated between an electrode connected to the p-type impurity region and an electrode connected to the n-type impurity region by the photoelectric effect. Therefore, when light is incident on the semiconductor device that is being processed by the electroless plating method, the thickness of a plating metal film is uneven between the electrode connected to the p-type impurity region and the electrode connected to the n-type impurity region.
Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2004-273958 discloses a technique in which, when a chemical treatment is performed on a semiconductor substrate and a water washing process is performed on the semiconductor substrate, a chemical treatment tank is disposed in a shading environment and a water washing tank is disposed in a non-shading environment.